LAYLA saves the world
by tiffjhart
Summary: Something’s always wrong /weird at my place, school , and LIFE. So I decided to write about it. My name is Layla Paige Hart. And I hope you are excited about my story even more than I am.
1. Chapter 1

Something's are always wrong /weird at my place, school, and LIFE.

So I decided to write about it. My name is Layla Paige Hart

And I hope that you are excited about my story even more than I am

**Today I got up and had breakfast and I was off to school. Except I always walk to school (my usual route is through the woods) and today it was raining the truth was I hated everybody noticing me and I wanted to keep it on the down low so I don't ride on the bus and I sit on the back of the class only having one best friend (Amanda) who feels the same. So we are one in the same .**

**When I got to the school my friend was waiting in the woods (which was right next to the school) And off to see what adventure waited for me at school. Today went fast and I was heading off to the lunch. As I was walking to my lunch table, the lights went off…everything was pitch black. I heard a scream and I hardly noticed that the ear splitting scream was me and I was absolutely covered in some sort of slime. That's when the backup lights came on and Amanda was missing and I was covered with strawberry yogurt **

Wait where was Amanda I can't believe she would blow me off and since this was embarrassing I was glad I was on the down low from plastics popularity kind of thing so I walked out with some dignity. After I was through with school I raced in the woods and got to my house and checked my email to see if Amanda happened to email me from her disappearance. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened up the email it said_This is Mason if you ever want to see Amanda again go to Fear street immediately we will have someone to explain it to you later if you don't know how to get there take your usual route to your school and you will recognize it later._

Your friend.

mason


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked through the woods taking a usual course and it was dark and musty at 12:00 at night I noticed a dark figure and turned off coarse I followed it then I noticed that I was in a creepy place that I wished to turn back from when the dark cloaked figure stopped I urged closer to the it then I tapped on it broad shoulder. It said

**(AN black is what the mystery dark cloak man says)**

"**Layla Page Hart"**

YES my scared voice said

**You are chosen to help Amanda she is in cusudy of im your personal helper **

Whooa me no no no nooooooooooo I cant help Amanda you see we are best friends and all but isn't this a little extreme and all I don't even know why she got kidnapped at all so is there any way

**Maybe I can fill you in Amanda is a millionaire and she gets it next year when she turn 13 and you might as well know that she is 12 years of age like you Layla. Somebody wanted this and kidnapped her and its your job to save her o and let me say that if we don't get her in time she will be haled captive and he will get the money. And I'm here to insist you through this. **

_**as he took off his cloak I noticed that he had the most wonderful face ever and that he was my age.**_

Ummm ok so im suppose to help you no your suppose to help me .

**O and one more thing here is a portable laptop to get messages from **


	4. the email

**Ok thx for the laptop and all no problem the gentlemen said. Just as I was talking I heard a musical like tone coming from the hand help pc I opened it up and stared wide eyed at the laptop and saw the message that read:**

**Dear layla:**

**This is your friend Amanda I'm surprised that they are letting me send a message although this is q friendly letter I'm in grave danger I wouldn't mind giving the money over its just that I don't want to leave it in theb wrong hands a shocked as that might seem I need you to help me no time to back out its all or nothing im leaving my fate in your hands. **

**Love, Amanda **


	5. ONE CLICK AWAY

**Than another email showed up and it wasn't from Amanda at all it was from MASON as I eye- balled the letter I moved the mouse and clicked open **

**Dear Layla Paige Hart:**

**I noticed that you have just got your pc and have met my visitor listen closely go to sleep get a good nights rest and when you wake up tomorrow report immediately back here at 5:00 am sharp if you do not come on time lets just say we wouldn't want anything bad happening to are little friend now till than tata **

**So how friend MASON.**


	6. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys this is layla and I wanted to tell all of you to tell people about my story layla saves the world and I want reviews telling me how to improve and good stuff like that I'm a young writer making a dream as all yall know about me is that this story is true an many ways thank you everybody for your support xoxoxo

Layla


	7. journey

**As I ran home eager to get out of Fear Street I stumbled through the woods then finally I was home I quietly creaked the door open hoping to not wake anyone up from there slumber when I was up the stairs I tiptoed to my room and failed gently to sleep……… when I woke up that morning I turned to the clock it was 4:00 in the morning and I was up I got dressed in comfortable cloths (sweat pants and a tank top) I was off on my journey to Fear Street when I was in the woods it was 4:30 and there the man stood I walked past him and waited till he recognized my appearance. Welcome back Layla we must not be late the man said as we walked **_**I hoped he knew where he was going goes I certainly did not as we were walking he started walking into the swamp water **_**I am certainly not going to walk through the waters without no clue what's in there I explained. WELL than you will have no hope saving Amanda from her death he said. **_**I was absolutely frightened when I stepped into the water it was cold I took another step something slithered around my foot I was losing it physically I had not wanted to be here emotionally I did. He went fully underwater till he was all the way under I watched when I ducked my head that there was alligator that he just swam by with no problem (where was he going I decided for my friend I diddent wimp out and swam deeper in the water following his every move) where were we going I diddent know what if he was inasne or anything but he seemed to know. I was fighting despertley with air till he swam in a hole it was land but not exactly the land I was use to but if it had air I was earning for it I saw the green grass and the trees but something was off something was really off it SMEELED HORRIBLE.**_


	8. Dear Layla

Dear layla,

The hardest problem is to get past the smell if you have noticed good luck wish you the worst wishes

Love your evil friend mason 

**then another note said**

Dear Layla,

I miss you so much I have noticed that you are going through the stink pit of his trust me I have been through it once before hold your breath and don't breath any fumes they are certainly deathly which is what he is trying to do to you I have noticed you have a partner don't trust him that much yes he is helpful but don't push his limits ok trust me and do not give in to any adventure that awaits.

Love Amanda

AN

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I WRITE EVERY DAY PLEASE **

**WRIGHT A REVIEW I DON'T CARE**

**IF ITS TO HELP ME TO IMPROVE**

**OR A HI**

**OR A THING THAT YOU WOULD WANT IN MY STORY TO MAKE IT INTRESTING FOR YOU ******

**THXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------********************************************************************************************

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**DO U HAVE ANY IDEA WHY IM DOING THIS**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++__________________________________+__-____--__--_--_--_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ **

**JJJJJJJJJJJ**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**WHAT IS IT IF U GUESS RIGHT I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK**


End file.
